<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Braids by CatTurtleArts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441021">Braids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts'>CatTurtleArts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Husbands, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blinky braids Aarrrgh's fur after Claire shows him how to do it. Based off a drawing by Stix-n-Bread</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>husbands - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Braids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stix/gifts">stix</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Personal head cannon: "hair" in head of troll is called a mane, and the "hair" on body is called fur<br/>Nose bumps are troll kisses.<br/>Blinky's ears wiggle when he is happy<br/>I ship Blinky/Aarrrgh so their husbands and share a den(home) and Nest(bed)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aarrrgh was softly awakened by soft tugging of some fur on his left shoulders. When he cracked his eyes open he spotted Blinky gently moving 3 small clumps of his fur in an odd pattern.</p><p>He rumbled softly to not startle Blinky “what doing?” Blinky still jumped a bit. “Oh! Did I wake you?” Aarrrgh shook his head as Blinky continued speaking and Aarrrgh’s fur. “Lady Claire showed me a human hair style called Braided.” </p><p>“She even showed me how to braid!” Blinky said excitedly and finished the braid on his shoulder. “Here! I’ll teach you!” Aarrrgh sat up turning to face him as Blinky’s ears wiggled happily. “You separate the hair into 3 clumps like this, and then you lay them over the middle clump alternating the 2 outside clumps.”<br/>
By the time Blinky had finished explaining it he had added 3 more braids and was working on a fourth. His upper hands worked quickly, his lower hands where relaxed on holding one of Aarrrgh’s hands and the other holding a small blue hair band for when the  braid was done.</p><p>Blinky blinked as he tied of the fourth braid, his eyes darted to all 5 braids. “oh, I did not mean to do so many.” He looked up at Aarrrgh with an apologetic look. Aarrrgh chuckled and with a smile on his face he gently bumped noses with Blinky. “It’s okay, looks nice.” Blinky smiles happily and his ears wiggle as Aarrrgh rumbles happily. “Try on Blinky?”</p><p>“Of course Dear friend!” Blinky handed Aarrrgh a hair band and Aarrrgh carefully braided a small section near Blinky’s right ear. Although he had braided it towards the ground like Blinky had showed him when he finished, the braid stuck straight out to the right side.</p><p>Aarrrgh blinked surprised and tried to stifle a laugh but failed. Blinky looked confused and quickly went over to the small mirror they kept in their den and burst out laughing as well. “I believe my mane is not the best for braids old friend!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>